The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to techniques for independent motion in parallel actuators. In various systems, rotational motion may translate into linear motion via a linear actuator. For example, in a collimator of a medical imaging system, two parallel actuators may be coupled to two plates that are perpendicular to the actuators. The plates may be moved to open and close an aperture of the collimator. However, independent control of each plate is difficult to obtain without increased bulk resulting from independent control mechanisms.
In general, for linear motion systems, independent control, alignment, accuracy, and package size are all design challenges. Independent control of parallel actuators may include multiple actuators and multiple bearing supports, which must be independently aligned.